<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>lepus - how i survived a cult by mikteez</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27904342">lepus - how i survived a cult</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikteez/pseuds/mikteez'>mikteez</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band), ITZY (Band), NCT (Band), Stray Kids (Band), The Boyz (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Blood and Gore, Bottom Park Seonghwa, Brainwashing, Crimes &amp; Criminals, Cults, Drug Use, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Flirty Wooyoung, M/M, Multi, Murder, Panic Attacks, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Choi San, Top Jeong Yunho, Trust Nobody, animals were harmed :(, cult orgy, delivery man jungkook, detective hongjoong, detective yeosang, his boyfriends ten and jaehyun work there, hoseok is a reporter, humans died too but who cares, jimin is a fashion designer, jin is a scientist, jongho is a student, mark is also a student, mingi is adorable, namjoon just wants to make cookies in peace, oh no turns out the person i fell in love with is a serial killer, ok here's to a lot of tags, san is a PSYCHOPATH, seonghwa is mentally ill, taehyung is A MOTHA!!! NO DRAMA!! (he has cats), taeyong owns a bakery, the first chapter will have all the information bc there's things i am missing i am sure, there's so much umm, uhhh a lot of original characters dying bc i'm too scared to kill the main ones, yeji is seonghwa's neice, yoongi is a mortician, yunho is ALSO a psychopath, yuta draws hentai for a living</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:07:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27904342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikteez/pseuds/mikteez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>LOOSELEY based on AHS Cult. </p><p>after the mysterious murder of his sister and brother-in-law, seonghwa moves back to his hometown to take care of his niece and pursue his dream of being a small business owner. when more deaths happen around the town, seonghwa starts to get suspicious of the people around him. why does everyone know each other? who's involved behind a secret? who can he trust? </p><p>why is yunho so hot? why does san keep seonghwa's clipped fingernails in a jar? why does hoseok always know where the crime scene is? </p><p>hongjoong is determined to find that out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi San/Jeong Yunho, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Park Seonghwa, Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin, Jeong Yunho/Park Seonghwa, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Mark Lee/Nakamoto Yuta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. references + info</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>all of the information that you need to know is in the first chapter. i might make this a series on where i include their backstories in a separate thing! everything will be unraveled as the story goes on. </p><p>please leave comments on what you think along with kudos please!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>this is a work of fiction based on <strong>american horror story cult</strong> (minus the politics bc politics are scary). </p><p>the characters in this story definitely do <strong>not</strong> act like this in real life. if they do, then that's not up to me!! KJBJKFGB </p><p>this is based in a<strong> FICTIONAL</strong> town! </p><p>
  <strong>everyone in this story are not the same age as they are in real life. </strong>
</p><p>seonghwa, taeyong, jaehyun, ten, namjoon, yoongi, seokjin and hongjoong range from <strong>2</strong><strong>9-32</strong> years old. </p><p>yunho, san, mingi, yeosang, jungkook, jimin, wooyoung yuta, yang yang, eric and mark range from 22-27 years old. </p><p>yeji and jongho are 18-19. </p><p>if i add more characters, i will come back and edit this! </p><p>their career paths are in the tags, but just in case you didn't see them i will add them here! </p><p><strong>seonghwa</strong> - a small business owner (pines) <br/><strong>yunho</strong> - local state representative <br/><strong>san</strong> - son of a millionare <br/><strong>wooyoung</strong> - exotic dancer + cam model <br/><strong>hongjoong</strong> - deteticve <br/><strong>yeosang</strong> - junior detective <br/><strong>mingi</strong> - pines associate <br/><strong>jongho</strong> - college freshman </p><p><strong>jimin</strong> - aspiring fashion designer <br/><strong>jungkook</strong> - courier <br/><strong>taehyung</strong> - san's father's assistant/cat dad <br/><strong>namjoon</strong> - kindergarten teacher <br/><strong>seokjin</strong> - lead forensic sceintist <br/><strong>yoongi</strong> - mortician <br/><strong>hoseok</strong> - reporter </p><p><strong>taeyong</strong> - owner of bakery <br/><strong>jaehyun</strong> - supportive boyfriend #1  <br/><strong>ten</strong> - supportive boyfriend #2 <br/><strong>mark</strong> - college freshman <br/><strong>yuta</strong> - comic artist <br/><strong>yang yang</strong> - sells that pack BKFBF</p><p><strong>eric</strong> - the same as yang yang </p><p><strong>yeji</strong> - high school senior </p><p>be warned that HALF of these characters are <strong><em>cultists</em></strong>. which ones you make ask? that's for you to find out! you can even guess in the comments. i won't say that you're correct, but i love seeing the guesses! </p><p>the cult also wears realistic bunny masks. super creepy. that's why the story is titled this! </p><p>on a serious note: this story is <strong>EXTREMELY</strong> triggering. i will put a trigger warning at the beginning of every chapter to assure the reader's safety. i will also place a trigger warning at the beginning of a triggering scene as well just in case you want to skip it. </p><p>there will be a lot of death and despair. literally, nobody is safe. there is no guarantee that everyone in this story is trustworthy. </p><p>thank you for showing interest in this work and good luck! happy reading! </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. i.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>the end of the beginning.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>the doctor's office only seemed to get smaller and smaller every time seonghwa visited. just like his life, everything seemed so closed in. nowhere to run or hide...just laying there bare for the world (in this case: one person) to see. perhaps it's him being paranoid. his therapist's face shifted slightly, seeming to catch onto what seonghwa was possibly thinking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> relax. these visits can go smoother as the days go by. do this for yeji. she can't go through this without you. stay in control. don't lose your nerve.  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>that was one of the thousands of affirmations he had to whisper to himself daily. the only reason why he hasn't cracked yet is because of yeji. when he took her in as a legal guardian, it was a weary process because of the state of his mental health, but he promised to continue therapy and practice positive parenting. he's ten years older than she is, so the gap isn't that wide.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>it's tragic. a murder-suicide. his sister and her husband seemed fine, why would she murder him and herself shortly after? their daughter was thankfully spending the night at a friend's house, she didn't get to see the bodies. they don't know how it happened. everything just fell apart.  yeji hasn't cried yet during these six months. not that he is aware of at least. she's so strong...much stronger than he is. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"and how would you rate this week overall?" minho suddenly asked him, looking up from his clipboard to read his face. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>seonghwa only rubbed his arm to comfort himself, the soft sweater that he wore truly helped in many ways. he tried putting on a brave face, not wanting the older man to see the cracks through transparent tape. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"this week? a four out of five i think." he noticed minho lifting a brow before he rushed to claim his case. "i know, i know...its a sudden spike...but yeji has been doing well when it comes to her grades so i think that's a great improvement. the shop is finally done with the remodel so i can accept more customers inside now it's-" seonghwa lets out a brisk exhale, noticing that he hasn't been counting his breaths. "it's been really good."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>shit, shit, shit. now he's counting his breaths again. pull it together. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>minho's eyes stayed on his patient, genuine enjoyment at the positive fronts that have been recently happening. "good, good. your niece has been doing well and business is booming. i know its been an eventful three months since-" both men suddenly grew quiet, none of them saying a word at first before minho speaks again. "you make custom mugs, right? i think that's what my wife has been hinting at for an anniversary present." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>seonghwa smiles before playfully rolling his eyes. "you can get two matching ones and a gemstone necklace for thirty-five percent off." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"hmm. fifty?" minho tried, pushing a little further. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"thirty-seven." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"forty-five?" he attempts again. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"twenty." seonghwa says in a playfully stern voice. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"you're killing me here." they both chuckle before he says his final piece. "okay, okay...thirty." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>seonghwa hears the clock ticking quietly, signaling that their session is over. he stands up, adjusting his sling bag while smiling at the doctor. "i would've given it to you for forty, ya know." </p>
<hr/>
<p>"aw shit!" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>the sudden exclaim caused seonghwa to jolt at the sound of something falling in the front of the store. after regaining his composure, he exits from the storage room of his shop to see a tall and very clumsy mingi grabbing the broom and dustpan. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"sorry, boss." the red-haired male straightened his glasses before giving an apologetic look. "that's coming outta my paycheck, huh?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>mingi is a store associate at seonghwa's small shop. the owner usually crafts and sells handmade and environmentally friendly things while the store associates usually give a rundown on items while selling with a smile on their face. thankfully, the friendly giant<em> always</em> has a smile on his face no matter what circumstances may come. he did his job and never complained about anything. seonghwa wish that he had that luxury of being carefree at a young age, but that probably wasn't going to come for him any time soon. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>he is working on it every day. every. damn. day. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"no, no." seonghwa assured him gently, looking at the pieces of the broken mug in the dustpan. "i can always make more, don't worry." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>a smile came from mingi before tossing the mug in the trash. "also..." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"you want friday off." the store owner deadpanned, knowing what was going on. "i'm not sure if that's possible, mingi-" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>a dramatic whine came from the store clerk, frowning at the other male. "c'mon boss. all of my friends are gonna be at this halloween party. if i'm not there then..." another dramatic sight from mingi. "i think my life will be over." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>seonghwa tries hard not to chuckle. he didn't know if it was his honesty or his dramatics that were humorous but he enjoyed it immensely. there was never a dull day with mingi. after a few moments of holding it in, he cleared his throat while looking around the store. "you do know that we are understaffed, right? unless i hire someone before this friday, you have to be here while your friend's party." a customer arriving at the counter interrupts the two, causing seonghwa to give a gentle greeting towards the woman who wanted to buy a quilt. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>mingi prepped the bag for the item before continuing his conversation without skipping a beat. "oh that won't be a problem, i can ask around on campus and there will be people lining up at the door!" his optimism was contagious, but that still made seonghwa only roll his eyes playfully. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"have a good day." he says to the elderly customer before turning to his employee. "i'm sure they will. also, they have to bring their driver's license and they're taking a drug test." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"drug test!?" mingi repeated loudly in disbelief before nervously laughing at seonghwa's bewildered expression. "okay, okay. you got yourself a deal." </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>8:55 pm</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>seonghwa was almost done prepping for closing time, five minutes before he could lock the doors and go out the back door. after wiping the counters and closing the registers, he looked around outside of the glass window to see the activity that was going on outside. not a car nor a person in sight. just other stores that were either still open or were getting ready to close too. the store owner looked down at his pocket to grab the master key, trying to find which one it was. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK! </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>seonghwa gasped and jumped back from the door to see a taller male on the other side. his hood was up so he wasn't able to make out who it was. placing his hand on his chest, he stared over at the stranger. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"hey man, i'm sorry for scaring you!" he says from the other side before moving closer towards the door, having seonghwa get a better look at him. "are you closed? is it okay if i get something really fast?" after a couple of seconds of hesitation, he lets the male in. "thanks." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>the dark blonde male sighed softly to himself. damn him for being too nice sometimes. however, once the stranger removed his hood to show his face, he wasn't complaining as much anymore. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>this man is gorgeous. he stood around 6'2 with dark brown hair that was slightly messy from the removal of his hoodie. kind eyes with a perfect smile. his shoulders were broad and were resting confidently adorning his (possibly, but who's looking) muscular frame. seonghwa swallowed nervously before looking away, feeling his face heating up slightly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>damn it. why did he have to be hot? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"how can i help you?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>the stranger walked closer towards him while looking up as if he was thinking. "i just need a blanket for the back of my truck. i passed by your shop and saw something like it the other day so i...thought i'd check it out." his brown eyes looked down at seonghwa, friendliness behind them. "sorry it's so last minute." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"oh it's no worries." seonghwa swallowed. god, he smelled so good. "follow me." he quickly says trying to shake away his thoughts and show him the blankets. there was a variety that he made himself along with other wholesale ones. "i'm almost out of the halloween ones-" seonghwa froze up when he felt the man immediately grabbed one of the handmade ones, accidentally brushing himself against the store owner. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"i like this one. i need something soft like this." he explained before looking down at an even more flustered seonghwa who couldn't even make eye contact with him. "you make these yourselves right?" the taller out of the two only chuckled softly when the store owner quickly nodded and moved towards the direction of the register. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"yes...well, most of them. when i have free time i usually just make things that people request." another nervous laugh followed by the other male walking close behind him. why does he make seonghwa feel like this? sure he's seen extremely attractive men around this part of town several times, but none of them really talked to him like this. most of them were never this close either. he's a grown man, but he feels like he's in high school again. "will that be all for you?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>the man smiled over at him. "well, some gummy bunnies would do good for me too." he reached down to place them on the counter as well, eyeing seonghwa for a moment. "you just moved here, huh? i've never seen you around before." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"well i'm not really new i-" he finally looks up at him, trying not to act so damn weird. "i'm seonghwa. i own this store and um...moved back here around six months ago." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>that seemed to peak the stranger's interest. "oh yeah? i'm yunho, been around here my whole life. i'm across the other distrct though." he says reaching over his hand, waiting on the dirty blonde to shake it. the moment that seonghwa sees it, he reached over and shook it as well. yunho lingers on for a little too long, gazing at him with a mysterious glint in his eye. "yeah, i'd definitely remember you." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"really?" his eyes lit up looking over at yunho, but it was for a different reason. he would've DEFINITELY remembered yunho if he met him around here. maybe they were in rival schools. not that seonghwa would've known anyway, he never talked to anyone as a child. he only had two friends from grade five to graduation. it seemed as if the other male noticed, so he smiled brightly at him. "i-" the sudden eye contact break caused him to look down at the register. "your total is $18.57." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>the kind male kept eye contact with him, nodding before handing him the twenty-dollar bill. "keep the change." seonghwa began to reject kindly, but stopped when he saw the other's cell phone being pulled out. "can i get your number? i'd like to get to know you more if that's okay." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>this is so sudden. there's a lot of things going on in his mind and yunho is already trying to make contact with him. is this how the extroverted mindset worked? is seonghwa that old fashioned? after swallowing nervously, he lets out a soft laugh before getting out his phone. "y-y-yes um...!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>they exchange numbers before yunho walked towards the door, looking back for a moment to smile at the store owner. "i'll see you around, right?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"maybe." he shyly replied, watching the beautiful stranger leave and closing the door behind him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>well, that was surprisingly eventful. it was almost as if he went through a long list of positive emotions in one sitting. yunho. what a wonderful name. how can a man have the innocent expression of a puppy with such deep and mysterious eyes? he could easily flip the switch from cute to sexy within seconds. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>and now he has that guy's number. fuck. </p>
<hr/>
<p>he opened the door to his home, walking inside with a couple of pizza boxes for both him and yeji. after setting it down on the table, he sighed to himself while looking around for her. she was probably on the phone with her friends or her 'boyfriend' who she sees now and then. she comes downstairs after being called for the second time, knowing that if he had to call again he'd march up there and lecture her. that's something that she didn't want to hear. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>yeji and seonghwa really do love and care for one another, but being a teenager these days is something that has now grown foreign to the older male. his adolescent days were far more different than hers, but he knew about personal space. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"how was school today?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"meh. these two girls got into a fight over fernando devarnen today. how's work?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>he sighed softly at that statement, not knowing who fernando is and his drama with two young ladies. he didn't plan on dwelling on it either. "work was fine. mingi is on the desperate hunt for a co-worker." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>yeji takes a bite at her pizza before chuckling softly, familiar with her friend's antics. "how sweet. he wants a fellow pines sibling." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"yes, how admirable of him to have his sibling cover a busy shift so that he can go to a party." seonghwa says with clear sarcasm. yeji's eyes brightened for a moment before clearing her throat. "let me guess, you want to go too?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"hwa, all of my friends are gonna be there..." she began to pout before seeing her uncle let out a short breath of disbelief. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"that's what mingi said too." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"mingi just wants to get high. i wanna dance and have fun." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>he pours some white wine into a glass. "if mingi is going, there will be drugs and alcohol." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"so?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"so it's dangerous. you just turned eighteen and i don't think you should be exposed to that kind of stuff. at an impressionable age." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"you sound like one of those lifetime movie original moms." yeji doesn't give up. "i'll be home by twelve." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"ten." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"eleven-thirty." she noticed his unwavering expression. "...eleven-fifteen?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>seonghwa finally caves in. "eleven." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>the teen squealed in happiness before getting up and running by the table to pull her uncle into a hug. "i love you, i love you, i love you!" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>he smiles before gently reminding her again. "not a minute after curfew, alright?" </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>later that night, seonghwa watched tv by himself after he and his niece watched a couple of episodes of love island. their favorite pastime is making fun of boring yet beautiful people. genuine connections seemed to be a thing of the past, but whatever makes people happy. his mind began to slip away in thought about the man he met at the store today. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>yunho. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>he wondered how he's doing. what are his hobbies? what does he like to do? does he have a girlfriend? why would he need a blanket in the back of his truck? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>don't do it, seonghwa. don't go through his social media. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>within a blink of an eye, he ended up finding his facebook account. jeong yunho. he has a picture of him in a nature setting, giving a warm smile at the camera. he seems so genuine. his profile isn't private, letting his business out in the open. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>nothing to hide.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>jeong yunho. twenty-six years old. university of michigan graduate. <em>single. </em>nothing mentioning his sexuality, but seonghwa didn't want to assume at all.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>photos. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>he has a <em>lot</em> of friends. seonghwa himself doesn't even know more than four people personally, how could someone hang around this many personalities? doesn't that get tiring? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>jeong yunho, you are amazing. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>his breath hitched when he sees a photo of him shirtless, the caption reading something about his love for going to the gym. what a nice body. even when he wore a jacket, it was clear that yunho was toned and beautifully built. everything about him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>beautiful. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>the more he stared at it, the more he stirred to life in his pants. fuck, not now. he felt himself getting turned on over a picture and someone he met earlier. he's getting off on a total stranger, but the thought of it made seonghwa even more excited it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>he palmed himself through his pajama pants at first, thankful that the other person in the house is long asleep at this hour. a soft moan slipped past his lips. it's been so long. he leans his head back on the couch and starts to imagine the other male there with him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>his hands. it was something about yunho's hands that drove him wild. with how big they are, he could easily wrap them around his neck or hold him down. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>fuck. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>another guilty whimper slips through when he finally reached down through his layers of clothing. touching his hardening cock and gripping it slightly. "please touch me..." he whispered to himself, imagining someone, in particular, was with him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>he looked back at the picture for a clearer vision, imagining yunho on top of him. pushing him back against the couch and taking control. he placed the phone down again to use his other hand to reach under his shirt and play with his nipples. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>he lets out a slightly high pitched moan on accident. damn him for being so sensitive. his breathing got more ragged, stroking himself much harder and faster. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>he wanted more. he wanted the stranger there with him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"please, sir...please, please..." he whispered to himself again, that familiar warmth at his lower abdomen rising quickly. he's close. another thought of yunho kissing him immediately done him in. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>seonghwa gasped and covered his mouth when he released all over his hand. after a couple of lazy finishing strokes, he whimpered before leaning forward and looking down at himself. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>well...not the <strong>MOST</strong> pathetic thing he's ever done, but it's a close third. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>that was when he heard a truck door slam outside, causing him to flinch and quickly tuck himself away. holy shit. who could be out there at this hour? swallowing nervously, he quickly goes to the kitchen and cleans his hands before glancing out of the window. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>his heart dropped. is he really seeing this? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>it was very dark outside, but the streetlights are clear enough to show what was in front of him. six people standing outside, wearing all black with hyper-realistic rabbit masks. an ice cream truck was behind them, the pastel colors almost making it seem unthreatening. they were turned towards each other at first, then suddenly all turn towards seonghwa's direction. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>shit, shit, shit. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>he quickly closed the curtains before running towards the backdoor to make sure it was locked. why were they outside? were they after him? after shaking the knob to make sure it was secure, he jumped back to see one of the masked men through the glass of the door. they placed their hand on the glass, seemingly looking him up and down. seonghwa yells in fear before quickly rushing up the stairs, his heart racing. please let his niece be okay. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"yeji!" he called quickly, knocking on her room door rapidly while waiting for her. "YEJI!" he yelled again, seeing the room door open and her looking tired as if she's been woken up. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"what is it?" she sounded irritated before seonghwa rushes inside and locks the door behind him. "what the hell? what's wrong with you!?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>seonghwa began to feel himself hyperventilate, voice shaky as he whispered. "t-there's someone outside. there-there-there is an ice cream truck. they are trying to kill me. we need to wait here and call the police." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>the teen looked horrified, looking towards the window then back at him. "outside?" she finally lowered her voice. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"yes." he confirmed before looking towards her bedroom window then getting lower. "come here...let's call 911." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>she suddenly looked over then walked towards the window to see, ignoring her uncle's silent protests and trying to get her away from the window. after a couple of seconds of silence, yeji then sighed in anger, glaring at seonghwa. "there's nothing there." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>his stomach sank. "...what?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>after standing up to confirm, there was indeed nobody out there. no rabbits. no ice cream truck. nothing but their peaceful street. he looked back at her, shaking his head slowly with tears in his eyes. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"i saw i...i swear they were just-" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"have you been taking your meds?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>seonghwa finally felt the tears roll down his face, looking at her as if he was pleading. he probably looked so pathetic right now. " no...but i swear that i'm getting better. it was-" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>she stopped him, placing her hands on his shoulders before leading him out of her room. "please just go take your medicine. i have school." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>there was stillness between them before she muttered goodnight and closing her room door. he couldn't be mad at her, she probably thought that he's crazy. it's understandable. seonghwa got away from her door so that she wouldn't hear him sobbed silently to himself. he double checked to see if anything can be seen from downstairs either. nothing. did he make this up in his head? are the hallucinations coming back? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>for as long as he can remember, seonghwa has been having periodic breakdowns that can trigger him to see and hear things that aren't there. there will be times where he is completely fine and doesn't experience it for a while...but when something that can be extreme on his mood or mental health...the nightmares crawl back. it made him feel so weak. he needed to see someone...to talk to someone. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>minho is out of the question. there's no way that he could just call his therapist in the middle of the night can he? yeji can't be up for conversation right now. she's a child in his eyes and she has other things to deal with. mingi? he definitely has bigger fish to fry. he scrolled down his phone for a moment to see if one of his old college friends wanted to chat. that was when he saw the name. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>yunho. jeong yunho. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>he didn't know what possessed him to pick up the phone and call him, but after a couple of rings, he answered. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"hello?" there was a silence. "seonghwa? is that you?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"hi..." he felt so stupid, he didn't know what to say. "um...i'm sorry, i don't know why i called." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>yunho lets out a small chuckle. "it's almost two am. did you...need anything?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>the phone conversation turned into seonghwa rambling about him not having any new friends since moving here and him wishing he had someone. yunho took that as an opportunity to come right over, assuring seonghwa that it's fine to feel that way. is that such a good idea? allowing a stranger over your home? this is fine, right? this is how you make friends with others, especially such kind and trustworthy ones. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>when the taller male arrived, seonghwa shyly let him in. thank god he washed his face before yunho came. didn't want it to be a dead giveaway that he had a mental breakdown not too long ago. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"i really like your place." he complimented, taking a seat on the couch when the host asks him to get comfortable. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>oh no. that was the exact same spot that seonghwa touched himself in thinking about the person who is CURRENTLY sitting there. he quickly pushed away those thoughts, afraid that yunho might have a hidden power of reading minds. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"thank you...it used to be my sister's until i redecorated everything," he says before coming back with water and sitting on the opposite side of the couch. "thank you for...coming over. i know i sounded a mess back there." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>the other male notably moved closer next to seonghwa, seemingly wanting to be closer towards him. "any time. i know how nightmares can get." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>god, please don't come over here. this is getting painful at this point.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"i...thought i saw something earlier." he felt extremely hesitant to share, but yunho seemed truly invested and interested in what he had to say. can't leave him hanging right? "i saw people with these...rabbit heads and they were standing by some ice cream truck. not only that, they had weapons in their hands but it really-" seonghwa cuts himself off, feeling his breathing growing labored. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>the other male sees this and quickly scoots closer. "can i touch your hands?" there was a short silence before seonghwa permits him. "it's alright...i'm here now. nobody is going to hurt you, okay? i won't let that happen." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>the feeling of his hands. those words. this is exactly what he needed. at that moment, he felt as if he didn't need the medication at all. there wasn't a need to get well with pills and a label...this is his saving grace. they both locked eyes for a moment before pulling into an embrace while sitting down on the couch. this felt very strange. someone who he met today was causing this euphoria to wash over his body like a hot shower from being in pain for so long. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> i'm here now.  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>who knew those three words held so much importance to him right now. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>after some time passes, they watch television and had small talk. yunho offered his shoulder for seonghwa to rest on so he nervously took that opportunity. this is fine. just friends. the smell of yunho's fresh clothes and faded colonge scent nearly drove him insane, but surely this is...friendship. right? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>another small noise nearly startled seonghwa, but yunho brought something up on the television to laugh at softly and distract him momentarily. everything is fine. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>he is safe now. there's nothing to worry about. </em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>9:57 am </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>police sirens. yellow tape. two bodies being taken into an ambulance. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>instead of making breakfast with his new friend, seonghwa is now speaking to two police officers at his door. thankfully, yeji already went to school with a friend this morning before any bodies were discovered. they explain to the police that they haven't heard anything in the griffin's household. they were across the street, surely there must have been some noises...there's no possible way that seonghwa's hallucinations were real.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"i came over last night, but we really didn't hear anything." yunho explained to the officer, standing directly beside seonghwa. his speech is very confident and direct (how does he do that?). "we hope that you catch whoever did this." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"actually they did it to themselves." one of the officers spoke up before letting out a soft sigh. "murder-suicide." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>seonghwa's heart sank. that's exactly how his sister and her husband died. that can't be possible. two similar deaths in six months? that is too much of a coincidence. the griffins were very supportive neighbors of his sister for years. they were christians (who were actually sufferable) that used to be proactive in their community. why would they do such a horrible thing to each other? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>when the police left, seonghwa's mind raced even further to think that something was definitely going on. he almost didn't hear yunho trying to comfort him and tell him that everything is going to be fine. he didn't know what to think of it, but there's this voice in the back of his head that is screaming at him to keep his eyes open learn the truth. </p>
<hr/>
<p>2:36pm</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"drug test!?" both of mingi's friends exclaimed before he let out a sigh. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"that's what i said, bro. even i didn't have to take one when i got hired." he takes a sip of his soda. he was sitting down eating in the campus square with eric and yangyang. mingi almost debated on going table to table to see if anybody would be willing to take his place, but there wasn't a way to do that easily. "you can easily fake a drug test, right?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>eric scoffed. "yeah bro, but i wanna go to the party too." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"selfish ass." mingi grumbled before yangyang lets out a laugh. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"looks like you're stuck on shift. call in sick or something." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>the red-haired male thought about it for a moment before ultimately shaking his head and pouting. "i can't do that to hwa, he's good people. besides, it'll be so busy that he'll be forced to close down shop." the trio sat there, thinking of plans as more students entered the square to relax and eat. "this isn't fair. there's gotta be someone willing. i wish yeji wasn't selfish and work at pines with her uncle. i just want ONE day covered-" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>within the blink of an eye, someone abruptly sits down at their table while staring at mingi. they all nearly yelped in surprise to look at the strange young man. he had jet black hair that was slightly messy with a bang covering his eye, cat-like eyes that had heavy bags underneath them, and sharp features that made him stand out in any crowd. they all knew who he was, but never really had a conversation with him before. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>choi san. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>he was known around campus for peeing on a professor's desk and nearly setting the eating area on fire out of pure rage. how is he allowed back on campus you may ask? a lot of people believed that it is tied with connections to his father, but they keep quiet about this. long story short, this kid has issues and a lot of people on campus tend to stay away from him unless it was necessary to talk to him. mingi, eric nor yang yang have spoken to him until today. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"HOLY SHIT, DUDE!" eric exclaimed at the sudden arrival, staring beside him as san didn't even glance towards his direction. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"you said pines right? is the owner looking for positions?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>mingi paused for a moment before gasping softly. could this be his saving grace? "yeah! yeah, we are!" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"i want it. <strong> now. </strong>" the intensity in his voice never leaving before yang yang spoke up in the midst of fear eric was harboring. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"i mean this in the LEAST offensive way possible, but you do realize there's a drug test involved right?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>without moving his head away from mingi, san's eyes glare over at the other male before speaking again. "drugs will only weaken me and slow me down. my guard has to be up at all times and i must be within my element as much as possible." there was a small silence amongst them, completely weirded out by san but mingi didn't seem to care. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"that's great!" the tall male reached into his backpack and handed the neat and stapled application to san. "i'll give it to him tonight and he should set you up on an interview soon-" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"did he touch this?" san asked suddenly, eyes staring at the creatively crafted application. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>mingi lifted a brow. "who my boss? uh...i think s-" he was cut off by san suddenly sniffing the paper and letting out a soft groan, holding it close to his chest. "...okay dude, you can't do that or you won't get hired!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"there's no way this is real." eric lets out a stressed sigh, suddenly across the opposite side of the table to the stranger's bizarre nature. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"be sure to show up here tomorrow and i'll tell you the news and everything, okay?" before he could say anything else, he sees two young men heading their direction before smiling over at them. "oh, wooyoung decided to show up at school today."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>san turned around to see wooyoung and his best friend jimin approaching the table. both of them were night and day, but they were inseparable. jimin's calm nature mellows out the other's spitfire attitude. their fashion stands out the most, wearing feminine leaning clothes and soft blushy makeup to enhance their features. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>wooyoung notices san and his face scrunches up. "ew. leave." there was no humor to his face, expression cold and lifeless. without another word, san immediately gets up and walks in the opposite direction. the others (except for jimin) seemed to be in shock with the brief tension between the two. "anyway..." he continued with a smile. "we have business to discuss." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>jimin smiled before sitting down and resting his chin in the palm of his hand. "party favors to be exact." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>yang yang smiled before handing them both a pencil bag. "i got you. just cashapp me." he then sees san disappear into the distance before leaning over at the people sitting in his table. "hey uh...do you know san personally? he wants to work at pines but his family is loaded with money...any reasons why?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>wooyoung rolled his eyes so hard that it's a miracle they didn't get stuck in the sockets. "he's such a creep. why the fuck would i know?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>jimin placed his hand on wooyoung's shoulder before looking at the others. "they're exes. sore topic." mingi, eric and yang yang all just nodded and kept their personal opinions to themselves after that. "who knows why san wants to work there so badly. all i know about that place is that they have amazing fabrics and jungkook usually delivers there every now and then and he's dating the owner's niece." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>mingi furrowed his brows in confusion. "jungkook and yeji are dating?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>wooyoung snorted. "please, jimin is just bitter because jungkook is hanging with her...they aren't really dating." after grabbing his crossbody bag, he starts texting on his phone and standing up from the table. "bye losers." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"thanks again!" jimin says smiling before they both left, leaving the trip to discuss party plans. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>besides, mingi has someone covering his shift now. </p>
<hr/>
<p>throughout the next day and a half, seonghwa has accepted san's application and was willing to see him for an interview today. being extremely organized, he's paid close attention to detail when it came to setting up the spot where they were going to meet. directly next to pines, there was a coffee shop that you can enter by just passing through a glass door. the owner of two cups (a tarot themed eatery) is a polite man named taeyong. thankfully he and seonghwa have a lot in common when it came to creative outlooks, so he even participated in the store's opening just to help his neighboring business. not to mention they were highschool friends. it really is a small world. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"the news still doesn't sit right with me." taeyong says placing new doughnuts in the display. "do you really think it was just a murder suicide with the griffins?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>seonghwa looked around for a moment, sighing through his nose from feeling uneasy. "i...don't know. it just doesn't make any sense. i know their kids must be taking it hard...they came in from university this morning." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>a couple of customers were in the shop, so taeyong only whispered over to his comrade to ensure that the others wouldn't hear. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"well i say just keep your head low and your wits about you, okay? if you need anything, i'll be here." they share a brief hug before walking through the glass door of his own shop that was directly next door. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>while walking closer towards the front and tightening his uniform apron, he sees a man standing there by the register. staring. at <em>him </em>. swallowing slightly, he approached the stranger with caution. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"good afternoon, sir! may i help you with anything?" seonghwa asked before looking at the paper and copies of information in his hand. "oh...oh! are you san? you're here for the interview?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>san doesn't break eye contact once while handing him the copies of information. "yes." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>the owner nervously takes the sheets before motioning towards a seat near the coffee shop door. "please take a seat over there, i'll be there in a second." he walks towards the back to see mingi organizing balls of yarn by color and brand. "is <em>that</em> the person you found?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>mingi gives him a sheepish smile. "yeah...but no worries! he's a pretty chill guy." </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em> chill, my ass. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>seonghwa stared across the table at san for most of the interview, slightly terrified at this young man's existence. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> "so what do you like to do for fun?" </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> "fun is a social construct. the government sets up endorphins in our brains to make it seems like certain content is enjoyable. twitter for example is something that is created to divide and distract us."  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> "what do you do when there is a customer who is not particularly nice to you?"  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> "i pee on them. just kidding, i would report to you immediately."  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> "any experiences with customer service?"  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> "none, but i consider it community service to attend poker night with my father and his brainless subordinates."  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>the problem is that seonghwa can't just deny someone employment for being strange. not only do the discrimination laws scream against that, but he himself is considered strange in society's eyes as well. who is he to judge san? his record is clean, he passed his drug test and he is willing to work with a flexible schedule. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"alright...what makes you want to work at pines? you can answer this however you like." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>san stopped for a moment, circling his finger around his cup of ice which he requested from taeyong (no, he didn't ask for anything to drink). "...you." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>seonghwa nearly choked. "me?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"yes." the tired-looking male confirmed before chewing on a piece of ice. "i don't know you personally, but it feels as if we've known each other for a while now. i pass by here all the time, looking to see all of the things you made...i'm inspired. i want to be around this inspiration for a long time...if you let me." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>seonghwa was almost touched if it weren't for the fact that san's face was blank from emotion during his speech. "well that...is very touching." this may be an odd character, but maybe having someone new around the store wouldn't be so bad. he also seems to be very determined without taking no for an answer. after a moment of silence together, the owner smiled at him. "when can you start?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>san's eyes lit up for the first time during their entire time together. maybe it was nervousness that caused this tense atmosphere. "any time you want me to." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>mingi was in the bathroom washing his hands and texting his friends about the update of the party. positive messages were sent his way and caused him to smile. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>suddenly, the door slams open and san rushes into one of the stalls and slams it shut. if mingi were to blink, he would've missed who was coming in. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"whoa, san! is that you? how'd the interview go?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>san fumbled with his belt, hands shaking slightly while he breathed heavily. "it went well. i start wednesday." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>mingi quietly celebrated. "fuck yes! welcome to the team, bro." he placed his phone in his pocket before heading out and closing the door behind him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>meanwhile, san quickly pulled his pants and briefs down to his knees and started to grip the base of his cock while quickly pumping up and down. "fuck...fuck, fuck, fuck so beautiful. oh god." he was already leaking precum even before he touched himself, being around his new employer alone drove him to the deep end. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"i love you, park seonghwa..." he breathed out, laughing between moans and gripping the side of the stall. "you're mine...all fucking mine!" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>mine. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>mine. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>mine. </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. ii.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>halloween night.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this chapter is lowkey rushed, buuuut it's okay JKBGKJFDKB any ideas on who might be in the cult yet? let me know on<br/>twit @iickymikki ! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>warning: </strong>sexually explicit content , drug mention</p><p>san's development as an employee is quite...interesting. </p><p>throughout the next couple of days, seonghwa has been training san to do things around the store and even encouraging the younger male to create small crafts to capture the feeling of being inside of pines. in the paperwork, you don't have to be amazing at art nor do you have to be the most creative person on the block. it's all about team building and making sure that everyone feels involved. when seonghwa would ask mingi and san to come up with halloween decorations for the store, the new employee didn't want to participate with mingi in particular. </p><p>"i only want to do them with you." </p><p>he would say most of the time, alarming the employer only slightly. after obvious questions and observations,  it wasn't because he had a personal issue with mingi nor did he really needed certain steps. it's so that he could be around seonghwa. </p><p>as if he was watching him. </p><p>no, no. maybe he really does need help making a paper pumpkin. don't be too paranoid, seonghwa. besides, maybe he's not comfortable working by himself yet. here they were, crocheting yarn bats at a workbench near the register. seonghwa didn't feel uncomfortable, but his nerves were spiking further than before for some reason. those sharp eyes, watching his every move. does he NOT know how to construct the little wings by himself after watching the same step for forty-five minutes? </p><p>the murders are sending him on edge, not wanting for it to be a conversation topic anymore around the store. not that any of them mentioned it, but that made him question even more. </p><p>that was when mingi returned from break, putting on his apron and nodding over at the both of them casually. yes, it's time to make a grand escape. </p><p>"san..." seonghwa says, nervous laughter evident in his tone of voice. "why don't you go take a break? mingi and i will take it from here-" </p><p>"it's alright." he interrupted, looking down at his own plushie bat. "i don't want one." </p><p>mingi approaches, placing an arm around him in a friendly manner. san visibly freezes up, but the friendly giant doesn't seem to notice. "you gotta take a breather dude, besides taeyong just made some cinnamon rolls for us." </p><p>san only stares ahead as if he was trying to regain his composure. for a second he looked as if he was trying to gather the correct words to say before suddenly turning around and walking away. "i like cinnamon rolls." </p><p>the red-haired male let's out a small laugh. "see? i knew that'd get you." he also noticed somebody else coming inside as san was leaving next door. "oh! hey, jungkook." </p><p>both san and jungkook stared directly at each other for a moment, their faces unreadable before they turn opposite directions. seonghwa noticed that but didn't think much of it. he assumed that the reason they knew each other is because they attend the same university. </p><p>"hey mingi!" his expression positively changes his friend, clapping their hands together and pulling each other in by the shoulder. </p><p>jungkook is a local courier that delivers specific items to all the local shops in the outlet mall. he is also 'romantically' involved with his niece. a lot of people know about it, but nobody is sure what their status is currently...so it's never asked. he seems very trustworthy and hardworking so seonghwa never minded that he chatted with mingi during drop offs. </p><p>"you ready for tomorrow night, bro?" mingi whispers (unfortunately) loudly at his friend while signing off the paperwork for the packages. </p><p>"definitely," jungkook whispered back while placing the boxes on an empty part of the register. "i'm just glad you can hang out with us. don't forget about that bet you promised." </p><p>seonghwa gets between them, narrowing his eyes slightly. "if this bet is finding out who can whisper better, then you both can count this as a loss." they both snicker before pulling away and letting seonghwa check the order list. "finally, the paints are here! i should contact yoongi about it." </p><p>jungkook signed the area he was supposed to before smiling to himself. "i'll tell him." he then looked behind him as if he was checking for something (or looking for someone) before turning towards mingi and seonghwa. "also...does san work for you guys now? he's rich as fuck, why does he need a craft store job?" there was a short silence. "no offense." </p><p>mingi scoffed before shrugging. "he wants the job, man. besides he's the reason i get to beat you at that drinking contest." </p><p>while they both have small banter about who's the better drinker, seonghwa thought about san's status and his need for this job in the first place. why would he even apply? it appears that the rumors about his father coming from a long line of money is true, but maybe he wants to break the cycle. </p><p>"it is...quite strange. however, he's very efficient." seonghwa says, trying to make light of the situation. "he shows up early and he works hard. that's all i can really ask for, right?" </p><p>"hmph...still weird." jungkook commented before looking at the door and nearly freezing up. seonghwa and mingi turn to see wooyoung and jimin through the glass door walking towards the store. the moment they enter the store, jimin's face changed only slightly when he saw the delivery man. "hey guys." he says trying to act casual. </p><p>"hi." jimin says, smiling at him before wooyoung lowered his pink shades while giving him the scariest warning look that seonghwa has ever seen. "i didn't know you were working today, mingi." </p><p>mingi nodded. "i came by to help out training and stuff." his eyes then brighten in realization. "oh yeah. we got a sale on patterns and fabric today too." oh yes, that's what seonghwa hired him for. what a reliable employee. </p><p>jimin gasped happily before running off to the section without another word. during this, wooyoung turned to the store owner before looking him up and down, giving him a sweet smile. </p><p>seonghwa straightened (pfft.) himself up. "how can i assist you?" </p><p>"you can give me your number." wooyoung boldly says, making the older of the two blink in shock. "i also want a tour in the supply closet." he playfully licked his lips before mingi interrupts. </p><p>"dude, c'mon! not my boss." he sighed before walking over to lead the flirtatious male to where jimin is, but that didn't stop the dark-haired male from still checking (a very flustered) seonghwa out. "where's security when you need it?!" he joked. </p><p>wooyung laughs. "i'll fuck the security guard too!" </p><p>seonghwa felt his entire body heat up from the extremely flirtatious interaction. he never considered himself 'sexy' so this wasn't something that happened too often. he lets out a sharp exhale before patting his cheeks quickly, hearing a soft laugh from the delivery man near him. </p><p>"yep. he's like that. don't be afraid to tell him to knock it off though..." jungkook takes his clipboard and pats seonghwa's shoulder during his departure. "unless you like it." </p><p>that made the store owner laugh nervously, whispering 'fuck' to himself at the realization that there might be a very small part of him enjoys it. male attention hasn't been hard to come by at all if he truly wanted it, but those short bursts of confidence can only last so long can they? if yunho were to flirt with him like that then he would soon perish. </p><p>jeong yunho. oh no. </p><p>there he goes again, creating that false narrative. they're not texting buddies. yunho really likes to send animojis he's noticed. so cute. </p><p>"i'm done." </p><p>a voice cuts into his train of thought, nearly making him scream in surprise. san stood there, staring at him and waiting on further instructions. after catching his breath, seonghwa finally speaks up. </p><p>"hello san..." he says before sighing and walking behind the counter. "you can take a longer break, it's alright." </p><p>the younger male sighed through his nose, playing with the strings from his apron. "it's alright. i want to help around." </p><p>seonghwa gives him a warm smile before unboxing the new items he's gotten. "no need to worry about that. i want to make sure you're recharged for the day by taking a break. we're also not too busy around this time so please don't worry about mingi and i." </p><p>"seonghwa, you know i'd do anything you'd ask me to right?" san steps behind the counter, moving his body closer towards seonghwa. the owner tensely swallowed before instinctively moving back only slightly. "i'm loyal to you." a short pause. "...as an employee." </p><p>before seonghwa could even muster a response from that intense interaction, he could hear a huff approaching the counter. </p><p>"ugh, you're HERE too!?" wooyoung glared at san, causing him to move behind seonghwa to avoid confrontation. "why the hell do you even work here?" </p><p>seonghwa didn't know how to react at this point. at that moment, he felt a sense of protection over san so he steps in front of him to cover the other male's view from him. san notices this and shrinks further behind the owner. </p><p>jimin pats wooyoung's shoulder to calm him down, not wanting his best friend to get them kicked out of one of his favorite spots. "sorry, long story. won't happen again." mingi helped him placed down a large number of fabrics onto the counter before he jogged over to ring it up. </p><p>mingi broke the tension by speaking again. "okay, that'll be $107.02." </p><p>jimin nodded before beginning to pull out his waller then being stopped by his close friend who smiles at mingi. </p><p>"in a moment, sweet cheeks." the dark-haired male then whispered into his best friend's ear. "that's half your check." </p><p>"i paid bills this month, it's okay." he sweetly replied back before wooyoung starts to pull out his own card. "no, no...i can't let you do this." </p><p>after them arguing quietly for a moment, seonghwa offered more percentage off for both of them. jimin thanks him and ends up paying for it in the end. he has won today's battle (if wooyoung doesn't buy him his favorite dinner later). </p><p>while mingi bagged their items together, wooyoung focused his attention back on seonghwa. </p><p>"do you have like...snapchat or something?" </p><p>seonghwa blinked for a moment. "no, i don't i'm sorry." </p><p>wooyoung leaned across the counter to look up at him,a playful glint in his eye. god, he's beautiful. seonghwa feels nervous speaking to him despite the fashionable male in front of him being younger. "we should party sometime. let me know when you get off work sometime so i-" </p><p>"damn dude, you never quit do you?" mingi says handing jimin the reciept. </p><p>san spoke up. "quit pushing yourself onto people." </p><p>wooyoung's expression changed completely. "that's funny coming from you." he nearly spat out the last word. "fucking bite me." </p><p>jimin takes his bags before waving everyone goodbye, linking arms with his now grumpy companion. "see you guys later! thanks again!" </p><p>seonghwa immediately turned to san who sighed and helped finish unpacking the supplies. "are you okay? do you two not like each other?" </p><p>"well...it's not that." san began, not looking up from his job. "we were romantically involved at one point. those times are over." </p><p>mingi tries to be supportive. "i can tell him to come here less if you wanna." </p><p>san proceeds to tell him to not worry about it. it seemed to seonghwa that everyone is connected in some way. that everyone is friends or at least know each other. this world must be smaller than he thought. while san and mingi conversed about plans for tomorrow, seonghwa's phone dinged. </p><p><strong>yunho</strong>: hey! you doing anything friday night? </p><p><strong>seonghwa</strong>: hi there, just working. fridays are always busy :( </p><p><strong>yunho</strong>: ok cool, can i stop by and hang out? </p><p>he wants to hang out again. his heart pounded slightly before quickly replying.</p><p><strong>seonghwa</strong>: of course </p><p>he thought for a moment, thinking of what to say next. he wants to come off genuine, but not desperate. how does one even do that? </p><p><strong>seonghwa</strong>: you are always welcome to come over! </p><p><strong>yunho</strong>: oh yeah? looks like i'll drop by way more often then &lt;3 </p><p>fuck. fuck, fuck, fuck. </p><hr/><p>friday night rolled around. according to yeji, everyone was talking about this party that was about to go down tonight. it seemed as if everyone was busy trying to go to this local event (except for seonghwa and san of course). her costume was extremely adorable. she was showing a little skin, but he will never be one to police a young woman's body (unless she gets a little cold from the slightly harsh october weather). </p><p>taeyong closed early next door just in case a couple of stragglers were to stumble in and try to get slushies for their alcohol. he's not making that same mistake since the spring bash. never again. besides, he wanted his boyfriends to go trick or treating with him. you're never too old after all! </p><p>it seems as if everyone was getting a couple of last-minute halloween items tonight because the store swarmed for the both of them. thankfully, san is a fast learner and can work the register quickly and efficiently. after several angry grannies, karens, and young adults who complained about the mask variety, they both could finally take a breather. before they knew it, it was eight o'clock. the store finally slowed down to almost a complete stop, so the owner wanted to close early so that they could clean up. </p><p>they both were sweeping, seonghwa satisfied with the number of sales today. </p><p>"you did great on your first rush!" he smiled after locking the front door to the store. "after customer number thirty in ten minutes, mingi took a break to cry in the bathroom. he still did well though." </p><p>the compliment seemed to brighten san's mood. the different customers that flew in and out, the multiple energies had been taking him in a whirlwind. although, hearing seonghwa praise him was something that he needed to get by through the day. that's why he works hard...that's why he's working there in general. </p><p>"thank you." he says as they both go behind the register to count money. seonghwa was next to him, humming lowly in thought. he seemed to be thinking about something. "seonghwa...can i ask you something personal?" </p><p>the store owner's body language visibly tensed up, but his facial expressions made him seem like an open book. it was clear that he didn't really like personal questions, but he let's san continue. "of course, go ahead." </p><p>there was a pause before san turned towards him. "do you have a boyfriend?" </p><p>the unexpected question causes seonghwa to nearly choke on his own spit. "o-oh me? a boyfriend?" he chuckles softly before shaking his head. "oh no, i don't have one. why um...why do you ask?" </p><p>san just stared over at him as if he were thinking about what to say next. "you turned down wooyoung's advances...i've never really seen that before. also, forgive me for being too pushy but...i never colored you as straight either." </p><p>"you would be correct." heteronormativity should be another deadly sin. "i just don't flirt on the job. also it's been quite a bit since i've jumped back into the dating pool." </p><p>"i think you'd get men easily. you're desirable." with that, he turned back to his pile of money and counted off like it was natural. </p><p>that made seonghwa curious, but he didn't ask any further questions. could it be that san is attracted to him? does seonghwa come off as being taken? </p><p>that thought was cut short by a knock at the door, causing them both to snap their heads to see a familiar male at the door. his bright smile could be seen from at the register. </p><p>jeong yunho. </p><p>seonghwa smiled and quickly jogged toward the door to unlock it so that his friend could come in. "always late, hm?" </p><p>"you know me." he laughed before looking over at san at the register. "hey san, you work here now?" </p><p>san just stared over at him, eyebrows slightly furrowed. "yes." a short and close-ended answer. </p><p>"i never thought you'd work at a place like this...or the type to work really." his tone of voice wasn't judgemental in the slightest, only interested. san made it seem like that the other male spat on the floor and called his mother a llama. his closed off expression causes seonghwa to curiously pay attention to their small talk. "you like it so far?" </p><p>"mhm." </p><p>"i bet today was busy, huh? halloween brings in a lot of people." </p><p>"yep." </p><p>this was very odd. seonghwa didn't think that these two would interact at all by their personalities. yunho is as extroverted as they come while san hisses at anybody who looks him straight in the eye. where would they know each other and how are they even close enough to know each other by name basis? </p><p>yunho turned towards seonghwa with something in his hand. "the nightmare before christmas." it was a dvd. </p><p>seonghwa's eyes brightened. it's a rarity that they sell dvds anywhere anymore, so he was very excited to see that yunho got one of his favorite movies.  "i didn't think you'd remember my ramblings about this movie. you're so lucky." </p><p>"we are lucky. let's watch it tonight! after we eat the extra candy i didn't drop off at the town center." he beamed. </p><p>can he be any more perfect? probably not, but seonghwa is always open to more surprises. candy wasn't really something that he eats, but he'd eat it with the taller male. hell, he'd eat it FOR him. </p><p>seonghwa was probably smiling like an idiot at this point, quickly remembering that they were, in fact, not the only two people in the room. "i'll be done soon. san and i have to finish closing." </p><p>"sounds good. i can meet you at your place, alright?" </p><p>"yes, please." he says seeing yunho opening the door. "oh and um...drive safe!" </p><p>yunho gives him a small smile before looking seonghwa up and down. "i'm always safe." </p><p>after leaving, seonghwa realized that his face was a little hot this entire time. he quickly pats his cheeks again before walking near san again. "sorry about that. i forgot he was coming over." </p><p>san doesn't turn towards him, aura as tense as can be. it was clear that he didn't enjoy yunho's presence, but it's not like he was disrespecting him. "don't worry about it. i see you have plans." </p><p>seonghwa shyly replied. "yeah..." </p><p>after a couple of minutes and seonghwa locking the door once again, they both walk towards the back to make sure inventory was everywhere it was supposed to be. sometimes they run through here and get things out of order (happens to the best of us). seonghwa could feel san digging holes in the back of his head, growing slightly nervous at the feeling of being watched. the tension between them growing fast. this was their first time truly alone together. there was a small part in the back of the nervous male's mind that wanted something to happen. </p><p>shit, what are you thinking? just finish the closing and go home quickly. </p><p>"do you have any plans for halloween?" he asked, trying to pass the time with light conversation. </p><p>instead of answering, san steps closer behind him. the store owner didn't notice until he feels san hugging him from behind. he gasped while looking back, shocked from being touched by his employee. </p><p>"san-" </p><p>"forgive me. i've been wanting to do this for so long." he quickly said, whispering against his shoulder. "please don't hate me. you can fire me after this, but...i want to try." </p><p>try? try what? </p><p>he tried to push away the thoughts of san's arms feeling nice wrapped around him. san's body is far more toned than he thought and that caused him to swallow nervously. seonghwa didn't have a problem with him hugging him at all, he was as touch starved as it gets. feeling happy just from a simple touch. </p><p>god, is he really that desperate for human touch that he's leaning into san? making sure that he doesn't back away too suddenly or showing any signs that he wants him to move? it was much harder for him to admit, but despite his coworker's bizarre nature...he enjoyed this moment they're sharing. </p><p>the tone shifted when he felt something against his ass. his body still didn't push him away, but he looked back at him once again. </p><p>"san you're-" </p><p>"it's okay. i won't do anything you don't want me to." he whispered against his boss's ear, making the other male shiver slightly at the feeling. "can i touch you, baby?" </p><p>baby? oh no. why did san have to say that? why must he turn so weak under those words? seonghwa swallowed, licking his lips for a moment before nodding quickly. his own cock filling up more than thinking logically. "yes...fuck, yes." </p><p>san moved away only for a split second to take his and seonghwa's apron off, wanting to feel more of him. craving that moment of closeness. they both let out a pleased sigh when they were connected again, san's erection against him growing more and more. </p><p>seonghwa feels his shirt being unbuttoned at the top, only enough for san to reach towards the front and pinch one of his nipples. a quiet moan elicits through his mouth, instinctively pushing back against him. san's other hand reaching down in front of seonghwa to palm him through his pants. </p><p>"san...san, wait..." he breathed out for a moment before the younger male kissed down his neck, thrusting forward slightly. "we can't...we're in a work environment-" being cut off by his own moan, san only laughed quietly in his ear. </p><p>"you don't really care about that, do you?" his thumb brushed across the other male's nipples again, receiving a guilty whine that was music to his ears. "you've been so pent up and stressed...let me take of you." </p><p>when san started stroking him from behind, seonghwa whimpered in pleasure while the other grounded his hard cock against him. "mm, fuck...i..." </p><p>san starts gripping him a little harder, suddenly sucking a hickey on seonghwa's shoulder. "yunho...do you like him?" without waiting on an answer, he ran a tongue over the new bite mark he gave him. "do you want him to fuck you?" </p><p>seonghwa was far too ashamed to admit anything close to that so he moaned softly instead. "we shouldn't be doing this, s-san." he breathed out, feeling himself throbbing from being touched after so long. </p><p>"tell me to stop then, baby." the only sounds that came out of seonghwa's mouth were soft moans. "didn't think so. so fucking sexy...i want you all to myself." he gently bit his ear causing the older male to suddenly moan loudly and buck his hips forward. good thing nobody was around. "my baby is so sensitive. are you gonna cum?" </p><p>"yes..." he gasped out before realizing that san hasn't been touched by him. "wanna...wanna please you..." was all he could muster from this euphoric high. </p><p>san grinding against him harder only answered his question. "no need, baby...gonna cum too." he shuddered slightly as they both move in rhythm with each other. san's hand gripped a little tighter while rubbing his thumb over seonghwa's sensitive tip. </p><p>in the heat of the moment, seonghwa reached back and captured san's lips with a kiss. after that, they both climax in their underwear, breathing hard. </p><p>"holy shit..." seonghwa mutters after reaching down and buttoning his shirt, reality hitting him like a truck. "i can't believe we did that. oh god, we really did that." </p><p>san backed away before sighing to himself, fixing his pants while not keeping his eyes off of seonghwa. "do you regret it?" </p><p>that was when the older male blushed a little, looking away and shaking his head. "n-no. it felt good." </p><p>san immediately pulled seonghwa into another heated kiss, swiping his tongue against the bottom of the other male's lip. they both moan into the kiss before pulling away. </p><p>"then i'll play with you more often." he sighed against his lips, lust dripping in his voice. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>what'd you think of this chapter? lmk<br/>twit @iickymikki ! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>